nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Asbestos Lady
The Asbestos Lady is one of the lesser-used rogues of the Marvel Universe, using the poisonous asbestos fabric as a means to protect herself from her own flame weaponry. The asbestos exposure eventually proved her demise years after WW II. Origin The villainess known as the Asbestos Lady hated the original Human Torch. With every intention of doing battle with the Torch, she designed for herself a costume made from asbestos, which essentially made her immune to fire while wearing it. After she was repulsed by the Torch, the Asbestos Lady decided to bump off the Raymond family as revenge. She arranged a train wreck that resulted in the death of all on board except for youngest Raymond, Thomas, who was apparently immune to the ensuing fire.Eventually, the Asbestos Lady heard about several advancements in "asbestos science" developed by Fred Raymond, and wished to have them for herself. To this end, she tried to force Fred into joining her growing gang, but the Human Torch had been watching Raymond's home in case such an attack took place. Intrigued, the Asbestos Lady kept an eye on the youth after he joined a circus act (taking advantage of his immunity to fire), but she was again waylaid by the Human Torch who defeated her by melting her boots to the asphalt road Some time later in 1947, the Asbestos Lady's twin brother Killer Murdock was brought to justice by the Human Torch and Toro, now a crime fighting duo brought him to justice and he was executed for his crimes. Asbestos Lady became determined to wipe the two heroes out. In her first attempt, she gathered her brothers old gang to try and eliminate the heroes but the plan failed, although Asbestos Lady managed to escape. She later lured the vacationing heroes into a trap where she tried to drown them in an river with an asbestos lined net. Thinking her foes dead, Asbestos Lady and her gang started a crime spree until she was finally apprehended by the Torch and Toro for attempting to rob the gold stored at Fort Wright. Asbestos Lady was apprehended and locked away in prison vowing to get revenge against the Torch and Toro. She later escaped from jail and was used as a pawn of the Organizers an agency that funded super-villains in order to keep them distracted from their activities. Victoria Murdock died of idiopathic mesothelioma at 45 (presumably from asbestos exposure). In Marvel Knight Spider-Man 09 it was suggested that Asbestos Lady was created and funded by the US government itself. Role in Ultima In Ultima, Victoria Murdock's corpse was exhumed from her grave by a troop of Org Grunts, as was the graves of other C-List supervillains from the Golden Age of Superhero comics. This was part of a plot by Padro Lodo to begin work on a new project of the Organization: Operation Lab Corpse, which would allow the Org to test their newly created serums and bio-armors on C-List villain/test subjects and send them out into battle to see if the items in their arsenal will work or not. Asbestos Lady's trademarked asbestos gas-powder has been confiscated by Org Scientists on the basis of turning it's longterm lethal exposure properties into an immediate poison gas. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Henchmen